


Aim to Misbehave

by blcwriter



Category: Firefly, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Aim to Misbehave

_**More 1297-promptage, Aim to Misbehave, Kirk/Mal, PG-13 for language**_  
For the [prompt](http://1297.livejournal.com/41067.html?thread=2657131#t2657131) Kirk/Mal (Star Trek/Firefly) _I must go down to the sea again, to the lonely sea and the sky,/ All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by._   Whole poem is [here](http://www.poetseers.org/the_great_poets/misc/i_must_go_down_to_the_sea/).  There was already a fill, but I couldn't resist double-filling.

\--

"There's a doctor..."

"There's a _feng kuang_ little pilot..."

"There's _Serenity_..."

"There's _Enterprise_..."

There was a wormhole at both ends of their 'verses, neither one able to explain quite how they got there-- all they knew was they were stuck on a dirtball, godsforsaken by all. The people there were practically starving and had no hint of the law except for what might be brought by two foul-mouthed dirty blonds with bad dispositions, broken hearts and steel wills bound and determined to get back to their ships.

Because it was what they did-- and because damned if they could make what passed for their radios work, despite all their best cursing and twiddling and fixing-- so they shot and they fixed and they rode their horses all over and laid down the law.

It was pretty damned tiring.

There were fires at night, though.

And whiskey, or whatever it was they cooked up in the still.

And stories.

"Swear to all the special hells, thought I was gonna space Jayne for sure..."

"There was this time, with this pollen, and Spock, man, I thought he was never going to stop laughing, you should have seen it, I swear..."

They were practical men. Seen many obscene things in their time. Done them, too. So when other things found their way through that wormhole-- before their beautiful ships-- well, they were as ready as possible, and their people (because it doesn't take long to make people yours if you look them straight in the eye and always tell them the truth) were ready too.

The gorram Reavers and Klingons didn't have a goddamned fucking chance.

It was a close thing, though, and those two beautiful birds flying out of that hole that had gaped like a sore in the sky was like magic, like a child's answer to prayers those two had long since ceased to believe in whispering over at night, because they were the kind that knew things only happened when you did them yourself.

Fact was though-- there was a doctor. And there was a _feng kuang_ little pilot. And there was _Serenity_ , _Enterprise_ , too. If their people couldn't quite believe the just-in-time-ness of the whole thing, well, the two blond blue-eyed men weren't talking.

They were too busy kissing, and gorram all the watchers, it was none of their business. And then they were busy looking over their ladies. Because their Engineers? Well, they did know their business, sure, and so did their Firsts, but their ladies were theirs and they knew, sure as the feel of a gun or a phaser what that hum of an engine meant.

"Got to tune it up a fifth, Scotty," he said.

"Kaylee-girl, she's runnin' a bit high, don't you think?" said the other.

The Scotsman and overall-clad Engineers both rolled their eyes. _Captains._ Still, they were maybe right. Maybe.

They didn't hug when they said their goodbyes. Didn't say that much, either. There wasn't a need. There had been plenty of fires. Plenty of whiskey. Plenty of stories.

"And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover," said Jim.

"And quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick's over," said Mal.

Turns out some things _are_ universal, Captain-y misbehaving being only one of those things.


End file.
